


A little less lonely

by Purplehaze811



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehaze811/pseuds/Purplehaze811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something to rot your teeth from how cute these two are</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little less lonely

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is just a super quick fluffly piece that was just stuck in my head. hope you enjoy!  
> if you wanna come say hi find my tumblr: Day-dream-haze

Heat becoming unbearable but needing to just lay still for just a little bit longer Jim glanced to the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock for the 80th time. Bones was late. Not that this was unusual, he was a doctor on a very busy ship filled with accidental ensigns. Being stuck in bed though made the loneliness unbearable. A puff of air escaped Jim's mouth in a frustrated sigh. Really all he wanted to be doing was sitting in his captain’s chair, listening to the alpha shift gossip and watching the stars fly by. Instead he was confined to this hell. 

The door opened with a swish and Bones stumbled in with a wide yawn. Jim watched him stagger over to the bed and slowly blink in recognition. "when I said you needed bed rest I assumed you would be in your own bed" Leonard muttered in frustration though it only masked his obvious affection. "But I like it better in here Bones" Jim replied in the most childish whine he could muster, adding his best puppy dog eyes for extra effect. Leonard snorted in amusement and flopped down next to Jim without a second thought. The blue of his uniform stood out against the black of the blankets. Jim watched, fascinated with the rise and fall of Leonard's back. "staring is rude kid" Leonard muttered speech muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. Jim grinned widely "you work too hard Bones" Leonard snorted again and swung his arm out to smack Jim's leg. Jim whined as high pitch as possible and Leonard turned his face to watch with a satisfied smirk. "like you don't Mr I'm stuck on bed rest for a week because I insist on going on every away mission possible” Even though the words sounded harsh Leonard's tired eyes and soft curve of his lips softened the blow. 

Jim shrugged and raised his hand to trace the freckles littering Leonard's cheeks. Leonard made an unimpressed sound but his eyelids fluttered shut. The soft touch soon turned into Jim cupping Leonard's jaw and bringing it closer to his own face. As their lips touched Leonard hummed in contentment, brushed his fingers through his partner’s soft hair. Jim smiled into the kiss, feeling more relaxed then he had for days. Pulling away Leonard looked into Jim's baby blues which were lit with happiness. He then pulled Jim close and tucked his head under his chin. "so can I sleep now?" Jim let out a gleeful laugh "yer Bones yer you can" He pressed his head closer to Leonard's chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. He suddenly didn't feel so lonely any more.


End file.
